In recent years, a technique in which transistors are manufactured using an oxide semiconductor and applied to electronic devices or optical devices has attracted attention. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a transistor is formed using an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide as an oxide semiconductor to manufacture a display device using the transistor.